indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raiders of the Lost Ark
Is there any hint in the movie suggesting that Marion is not on the truck on which she presumably dies? :No. In fact, watching the scene with that in mind, it seems almost impossible that they could have managed to switch the basket. '30 July 2006' Title of the movie I think we should call the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark, it's still the name of the movie in the opening credits. --VP 19:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) I agree. In fact, I've incorporated the suggestion into the Manual of Style, and since nobody has disagreed over the past four months, I'm going to go ahead and move the article. --Icybro 06:11, 24 June 2007 (UTC) I disagree. In fact, I've changed it to Indiana Jones and The Raiders of the Lost Ark because it's what it says the title is on The Special Edition. --Mulgarath Trivia Section Does there need to be another trivia section, they both mention the same things. should they be combined into one? CmdrA-118 15:49, 25 May 2008 (UTC) San Francisco? I was wondering how the story after the intro starts in San Francisco if the college location is on the East Coast? Could someone please clarify that? *During Indy's time, there were no flights to Asia from the East Coast. He had to travel cross-country (presumably uneventfully) to San Francisco, and from there catch one of Pan Am's Clipper flights across the Pacific. jSarek 08:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Omar and Imam I could be wrong, but I thought Omar was the man who translated the writings. 18:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) *It's Imam. Omar is the owner of the garage that hides the truck. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) vandelisim hey someone put down :''can you find R2-D2 and C-3PO? is it vandelisim?-Boba fett 32 03:18, 24 August 2008 (UTC) I know your question is 3 years old and I apologize for answering a really old question. I don't know if you figured it out by now but no it's not vandalism. R2 and 3PO drawings are hidden on the wall behind Indy in the picture. SeanWheeler 23:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Raiders Car query Hello, Early in Raiders, after the scene explaining the history of the Ark to the G-Men, and immediately before Brody tells Indiana that he has been asked to find the Ark, there is a very short scene as Indiana pulls up outside his house in a black car with white wall tyres. I am trying to find out the make and model of that car, but coud not find the detail in the Wiki despite using multiple specific boolean queries. Does anyone happen to know what car this is? Thank you for your time, and apologies if this is not the correct place to make such a request. Kind Regards, JD 14:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) *Howdy, you might be best off asking the folks over on TheRaider.net forums (other message boards are available). It can sometimes take a while for someone who can answer the question to show up round these parts. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 00:26, December 23, 2015 (UTC)